1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headphones and more particularly, to an improved structure of headphone that has the speaker of each of the two speaker units thereof disposed at an eccentric location and a sound chamber defined in each speaker unit in axial alignment with the speaker for enhancing the sound produced by the respective speaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional headphone, as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, generally comprises a headband 3 and two speaker units 4 respectively pivotally mounted on the two distal ends of the headband 3. Each speaker unit 4 comprises a speaker 41, an annular earphone cushion 42 located on the front side of the speaker 41 and defining a center opening 43. As the speaker 41 is disposed in the speaker unit 4 at the center, the speaker 41 is not kept in axial alignment with the user's ear accurately when the ear cushion 42 is attached to the user's ear, the sound produced by the speaker 41 will be disturbed in the center opening 43 before entering the user's ear, thereby lowering the sound quality.